1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for attaching two add-on parts to a carrier part.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional devices for attaching two add-on parts to a carrier part, each add-on part normally has a separate attaching element, each of which is to be anchored in a respective opening provided for this purpose in the carrier part. This is disadvantageous, however, for example when space is limited or when the carrier parts in question are fairly heavily loaded structurally.